Telur Paskah
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dora dan Diego mendapat tugas untuk membagikan sukacita Paskah pada anak-anak kecil melalui telur yang telah dihias. Tanpa bantuan Peta dan Ransel, mampukah ksepasang sepupu ini menyelesaikan rute perjalanan mereka? Bagaimana jika Swiper menghadang mereka? A/N: drabble oneshot, warnings inside, DLDR. Selamat hari Paskah!


Dora, Diego, dan anak-anak lainnya telah selesai menghias telur Paskah. Telur-telur yang cantik itu rencananya akan dibagikan ke anak-anak yang tinggal di dekat gereja. Dora jelas sekali senang karena ia ikut kebagian tugas memberikan telur dengan sepupunya. Tetapi, hari ini bahkan mamanya bilang agar sang putri jangan membawa Peta dan Ransel selama perjalanan. Mama Dora ingin agar putrinya dan Diego tidak terlalu tergantung pada Peta dan Ransel. Berhasilkah Dora dan Diego membagikan semua telur di keranjang mereka sampai habis tanpa bantuan Peta dan Ransel?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Nickelodeon, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: drabble oneshot, fict pertama author di fandom ini, semoga tidak OOC. Ada sedikit unsur agama Kristen, jika tidak senang sama sekali tidak perlu tidak perlu baca yang berujung flame. Diketik lewat ponsel untuk pertama kalinya.**

 **.**

 **Telur Paskah**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat, ya... _Pertokoan, Jembatan, kembali ke_ Gereja," ulang mama Dora memberitahu putri dan keponakannya mengenai rute untuk mereka.

Dora dan Diego mengangguk mantap sambil dalam hati menghapal rute mereka. Walau keduanya anak yang optimis, tetap saja agak gugup karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka berjalan tanpa bantuan kedua benda yang menjadi sahabat mereka. Jadi keduanya pun berangkat juga.

Pertama, pertokoan. Tidak semua ruko ditinggali oleh anak kecil --ada pemilik ruko yang sudah tidak punya anak kecil lagi. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Dora dan Diego? Sambil membawa masing-masing satu keranjang telur, mereka berpencar dan mengetuk pintu ruko atau melongokkan kepala di toko.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang pintu.

"Namaku Dora!" sahut gadis cilik itu riang. "Aku ingin tahu kalau ada anak kecil di ruko ini, sebab aku ingin membagikan telur Paskah!"

"Oooh!" Lalu pintu pun terbuka. Dora bisa melihat seorang wanita berdiri dengan seorang gadis cilik yang mungkin lebih muda dari Dora.

"Halo!" sapa Dora ramah. Menyadari ada anak kecil di depannya, Dora pun mengambil sebutir telur dengan hiasan Sinterklas dan menyodorkannya pada anak kecil itu. "Selamat Paskah! Tuhan memberkati!"

"Selamat Paskah, Tuhan memberkatimu juga!" balas si Ibu dengan putrinya.

Dora melambaikan tangan pada yang punya rumah lalu beranjak pergi. Begitu terus yang ia lakukan sampai bertemu lagi dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Bagianmu sudah?" tanya Diego. Adik sepupunya mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga sudah. Selanjutnya kita ke mana, ya?"

Yang lebih muda segera berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh, jembatan! Tapi di mana?"

"Saat ke arah barat tadi, aku sempat lihat jembatan. Mungkin yang itu?"

"Ayo lihat ke sana!" ajak Dora.

Keduanya berjalan dengan riang menuju jembatan. Benar kata Diego, di daerah barat pertokoan ada jembatan. Tidak jauh, tuh, sudah terlihat. Masalahnya... jalanannya agak rusak mendekati jembatan! Tadi pagi sempat hujan lebat juga, jadinya ada tanah yang masih lengket. Huuuhh, jadilah Dora dan Diego berjalan melompati batu-batu besar agar tidak becek sampai jembatan. Mama Dora selalu berpesan agar putrinya tidak mengeluh dan berusaha melihat sisi baik dari segala hal. Hmm... sisi baik? Oh, halang-rintang, kan, aktivitas favoritnya! Jadi Dora pun melompati batu-batu itu dengan riang.

Baru bersenang-senang melewati beceknya tanah, ia langsung merasa sedih begitu melihat ternyata ada beberapa rumah kumuh di kolong jembatan yang akan mereka lewati. Maksudnya, ia tahu jembatan ini adalah rute perjalanannya dengan sang sepupu. Tapi ia pikir rumah-rumahnya ada di seberang jembatan, bukan di kolongnya!

"Diego, kita harus turun ke bawah sana!" ujar Dora.

Diego mengangguk setuju. "Ya! Oh, lihat anak-anak kecil yang wajahnya lesu itu!"

"Ayo kita bagikan sukacita Paskah pada mereka lewat telur-telur ini!"

Lalu keduanya pun berjalan cepat turun ke kolong jembatan. Kali ini, mereka tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Yang Dora dan Diego lakukan adalah menghampiri setiap anak yang ada di kolong jembatan dan membagikan telur-telur Paskah.

"Tuhan Yesus telah bangkit di antara orang mati! Mari bersukaria!" ujar Dora riang sambil membagikan telur.

Tidak mau kalah, Diego ikut berseru, "Ia sudah menebus dosa kita! Mari bersukacita!"

"Ng, Kak," gumam seorang anak kecil yang baru akan diberi Dora telur. "Kepercayaanku berbeda... "

Dora tersenyum dan tetap menyodorkan sebutir telur, kali ini dengan hiasan roket. "Tidak apa! Yesus wafat di kayu salib bukan hanya untuk yang percaya padaNya, kok! Walau kepercayaanmu berbeda, Ia tetap melakukannya untukmu juga!"

Setelah yakin semua anak di kolong jembatan itu mendapat telur, Dora dan Diego baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Pertama karena ternyata jumlah telurnya tidak kurang, lebih satu malah. Kedua, walau tidak berhasil seratus persen, tapi sudah ada beberapa anak kecil yang 'ketularan' sukacita Paskah. Mungkin anak-anak itu senang hanya karena dapat sebutir telur ayam gratis yang dihias dengan lucu, tapi Dora berharap suatu hari nanti anak-anak itu dapat mengerti arti Paskah sesungguhnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, deh!" ujar Dora riang.

"Terakhir kita kembai ke Gereja, deh! Yuk naik jembatan lagi!" ajak Diego.

Jadi mereka melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak yang tinggal di kolong jembatan lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke Gereja lagi. Naas, mungkin sekitar 50 meter sampai tempat ibadah tersebut, Dora dan Diego mendengar grasak-grusuk mencurigakan dari semak-semak.

"Uh-oh, jangan-jangan itu Swiper!" kata Diego.

"Kita tidak boleh langsung curiga begitu, Diego. Lagipula, telur Paskah-nya kan sudah habis, untuk apa Swiper mau mencuri keranjang telur?"

"Masih sisa sebutir telur di keranjangku, Dora."

"Oh iya!" Lalu bayangan rubah di dekat semak-semak pun terlihat oleh Dora. "Diego, lihat!"

Diego langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk sepupunya. Kali ini bukan bayangan lagi, melainkan sosok rubah itu sendiri.

Bersama-sama, Dora dan Diego spontan menyuarakan mantra mereka yang biasa. "Swiper jangan mencuri! Swiper jangan mencuri! Swiper jangan --"

Uh-oh, Swiper dengan cepat berhasil merebut butir telur yang terakhir!

"Kalian terlambat!" ucap Swiper riang.

"Swiper, telur itu untuk kami bagikan pada anak-anak dalam rangka Paskah!" ujar Dora lesu.

"Aku juga ingin telur Paskah!" kata Swiper. "Aku sudah melihat kalian membagi-bagikan telur daritadi, dan aku juga ingin dapat!"

"Tapi--"

"--Tak apa, Dora," kata Diego memotong perkataan adik sepupunya. "Paskah itu boleh dirayakan oleh setiap makhluk di muka bumi ini. Maaf kami tidak tahu kalau kau ingin kebagian telur Paskah juga, Swiper. Jadi sebagai gantinya, telur itu untukmu saja."

Swiper tercengang. "Boleh untukku?"

Dora menoleh pada sepupunya yang mengangguk padanya, jadi Dora tersenyum dan mengangguk pada sang rubah. "Boleh, selamat Paskah, Swiper!"

Dan Swiper terharu saking senangnya. "S-Selamat Paskah!" Lalu sang rubah kembali ke hutan.

Sepasang sepupu ini langsung berjalan lagi kembali ke gereja. Mereka pikir, mereka adalah kelompok terakhir yang menyelesaikan rute perjalanan. Tetapi tidak, mereka baru kelompok ketiga yang sudah selesai. Mama Dora pun menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya mama Dora.

"Sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Diego senang.

"Aku paling suka saat kita merelakan telur terakhir untuk Swiper," aku Dora.

"Aku juga!" sahut Diego.

Mama Dora terkejut. "Kalian bertemu Swiper?"

Diego mengangguk. "Awalnya ia mencuri telur itu, tapi ia tampak begitu menginginkannya, jadi kami biarkan saja ia membawa pulang telur itu."

"Wah, aku bangga sekali pada kalian berdua!" kata mama Dora senang lalu memeluk kedua anak tersebut.

Yah, bagaimana pun juga Paskah itu memang tentang kasih dan rela berkorban, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat hari Paskah!**

 **Review?**


End file.
